


Crutch

by noplacespecial



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls him after every bad interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutch

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to take several dozen showers after writing this.

**Disclaimer:** Simon and Paula are clearly not characters, and this story and its author do not make any sort of supposition about their personal lives.

~*~

She calls him after every bad interview.

"I think I really fucked it up this time," she says. She's laughing, but there's that hitch in her voice that he hates himself for recognizing, and it comes out sounding far more like "Save me."

"It'll be fine. Just come over," he says before he can stop himself, when all he really wants to say is "Why me?". But they never get that far, because her mouth is stealing the words from his as soon as she comes through the door, and everything unsaid between them remains just as such until tomorrow.


End file.
